A trail of Frost
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: 'Believe in and follow Frost' was the message left at the crime scene that led to Spencer Reid believing in the Guardians and getting their help in finding six missing children.
1. Murders and kidnappings

Feeling sudden spikes in fear coming from a house he and the Guardians are all familiar with caused Pitch to fall silent in the middle of his friendly argument with Jack, just as suddenly as he felt it the fear vanished. "Something's wrong, I think we should go get to the Bennett's home right now." Pitch answered when Jack asked what was wrong then slipped into the shadows without waiting for Jack.

Not seeing the men, with an unconscious Jamie and Sophie on their shoulders, as he stepped out of the shadows Pitch gasped as pain ripped into his side. He quickly pressed a hand to his side becoming shocked when he felt blood leaking onto his hand and collapsed to his knees hearing the sound of a door opening then slamming shut.

As he lay there he noticed a puddle of blood not far from where he was, moving his eyes he wished he hadn't upon seeing a lifeless Mrs. Bennett in front of the couch and winched as he felt more spikes of fear coming from five more houses nearby. A gust of wind blew open the partly closed door allowing Jack entrance. "Pitch!" He shouted as soon as he noticed the Nightmare King lying on the floor with blood trickling from his side.

"Don't worry about me you need to go after the children, whoever shot me has them and not just Jamie and Sophie but their friends as well." Pitch growled as he shoved Jack away hiding the fact that he was dying from him.

Once Jack was gone Pitch touched the puddle of blood that had formed near him and wrote a message to any mortal to come to the house, _"Believe in and follow Frost." _Finishing the word Pitch took one last breath then his body went still.

* * *

"What do we have this time?" Aaron Hotchner questioned as he took a seat at the table where the rest of his team already sat, looking over the file in front of him.

Penelope Garcia moved to stand in front of the white board that had six pictures pinned up on it. "Six children kidnapped and their parents murdered all of them from the same neighborhood. There is a seventh child that was missed by the kidnappers and she is being taken care of at police headquarters in Burgess, Virginia. Her name is Sophie Bennett and she is four years old.

The six children that were kidnapped are Jamie Bennett, Sophie's older brother, Heather Burgess better known as Cupcake, Pippa Braxton, Monty Pruett and the twin brothers Claude and Caleb Hawkins. There is also something else it is believed that there was a second person in the Bennett house with Mrs. Bennett, someone named Frost. If you'll look at the last picture in your files then you'll see the sentence 'Believe in and follow Frost' and there are traces of frost patterns on the floor around where this other body was as well as on parts of the wall which can't be explained."

Derek Morgan, who was sitting next to the youngest member of the team, Spencer Reid, turned toward him when he said something under his breath, looking over the pictures of the frost patterns. "What did you say Reid?" He asked.

Reid glanced up then back down at the pictures. "Before my dad left my mom and I he would tell me stories and one of them was about this Prince of Winter named Jack Frost and is portrayed as a mischievous boy in his teens who carries a staff to help control his powers over snow, ice and frost. These frost patterns look like the drawings in the book my dad would use to tell me his story so either someone is really talented with a paint brush or…"

"Jack Frost is just a myth, Reid, nothing more. Now go home and get backed everyone, we leave in an hour for Burgess." Hotchner replied and the team stood up to leave.

* * *

Four of the five Guardians all stood together as they watched human police walk in and out of the group of homes where six of their believers were taken from, waiting for the chance to get into the Bennett home in order to retrieve Pitch's body. "I never should have left him in there alone." Jack muttered as two black SUV's pulled up to the Bennett home and several people got out of them.

"Don't blame yourself Jack, he knew he was dying and sent you to where he knew you could help." Tooth told him as she laid a hand on his shoulder. Just then a hole opened next them and out hopped a Bunny. "Did you find Sophie?" Tooth instantly asked as Bunny joined them.

"Yes, she's safe at the human police station and, no, there's no way I will be able to get her out of there without anyone knowing. All I can do right now is go and stay with her."

North nodded at Bunny, "That's a good idea Bunny you do that while we try to find a way to retrieve Pitch's body and help find the children. Tooth do you think you could send Baby Tooth over to listen in on the humans' conversation so we can find out what is going on?"

Before Tooth could give a reply Baby Tooth was zipping over to the Bennett home to do as North asked. As she settled on the fireplace she noticed a young man, almost a boy, checking over where Pitch's body lay and decided to see how he would react if she were to land nearby. Fluttering her wings she flew over and landed on Pitch's body, startling the young man when she did.

Reid jerked in surprise as what he thought was a humming bird seemed to land on empty air. "Hey guys I think you should come see this." He called out getting the attention of Morgan and Rossi. The two of them came over. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing or am I going crazy?" Reid asked, pointing at Baby Tooth.

Both men blinked as they saw the same thing Reid did. "I don't think you're going crazy if you are seeing the humming bird standing on nothing but air." Morgan commented making Baby Tooth ruffle up her feathers and zoomed at Morgan, insulted, and began chirping at him angrily.

"It's almost like it can understand you from the way it's reacting but the more important question is how it was able to hover midair without flapping its wings." Rossi remarked making Baby Tooth huff in anger and land on Reid's shoulder where she glared at both Morgan and Rossi.

"I don't think she's a humming bird, no humming bird I heard of what have reacted like she was insulted." Reid said as he held out a finger for Baby Tooth to land on so he could get a better look at her.

"Okay if she isn't a humming bird then what do you think she is." Morgan questioned as Baby Tooth flitted to land on Reid's finger.

"It may sound crazy but I think she may be the Tooth Fairy, hear me out before you say anything. She did appear to hover in midair without flapping her wings as well as acted insulted when she was called a humming bird and it and what kind of humming bird has wings like a dragon fly anyway. If I'm wrong then she could be some kind of genetically altered humming bird but I don't think I am."

Just then a cold blast of air blew in through the open front door and Baby Tooth turned to chirp at Jack, who was sent to check on her by a worried Tooth, bringing three sets of eyes to quickly glance at the seemingly empty spot where Jack was. "Your mom became worried even though it hasn't been that long since you came in here but you know how she's been ever since Pitch tried to take over and kidnapped your sisters."

Reid turned to Morgan and Rossi as Baby Tooth flew off his finger to land on Jack's hoodie in her favorite spot. "Has anyone been up to look over Jamie's room yet? If not I'll go and see what I can find."

Getting a nod from both older men Reid ran up the stairs and to Jamie's room Jack not far behind not quite trusting any stranger to be alone in Jamie's room. "I know someone is there, cold wind just doesn't blow into a house out of nowhere by itself and a humming bird looking hybrid can't hover midair without flapping its wings so the question is who are you."

Jack closed and locked Jamie's bedroom door to make sure no one walked in on them then walked over to the mirror Jamie bugged his mom for so Jack could leave him messages whenever he wasn't there and tapped his staff to it before he wrote the word 'believe' in the frost.

"Believe? Believe in what?" Reid asked after reading what Jack wrote. Jack turned back to the mirror, writing 'Me, Jack Frost'. Reading what is written on the mirror Reid paced the room as he talked to himself. "Believe in and follow Frost, that's what is written in blood downstairs but who left the message and if you really are Jack Frost then where are we to follow you to. What happens if we do believe in you?"

"Whoa slow down there I can only answer one question at a time." Jack laughed thinking that Reid wouldn't be able to hear him and frosted the mirror over again so he could answer him not noticing Reid slowly turn around and face him.

"You're real? Wow I have so many questions like how do you fly or make it snow. Are you a spirit or something else? Who created you? If you're real than what about some of the other myths, are they real too…?" Jack held up a hand in amusement at Reid's questions.

"I'll answer your questions later but right now we need to concentrate on helping Jamie and the others. To do that we need to get your friends to believe in the Guardians as well, meaning Santa Clause, Sandman, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy oh and there is one other though he's not exactly a Guardian. His name is Pitch Black and he's the Boogeyman, you see my friends and I would like to retrieve his body before MiM appears tonight to see if there is anything he can do for him. Bunny would also like to be with Sophie in your humans' police station, he's gotten rather close to her and would do anything to protect her but then again that's what us Guardians are chosen to do, protect the children." Jack explained before Reid could ask any more questions.

Stunned Reid plopped down on Jamie's bed. "Everything I ever believed or thought I knew, I think, has just been put into question." He mumbled as a knock sounded both on the door and window at the same time.

"You see who is at the door and I'll go let Tooth in." Jack flew over to the window and opened it enough to let Tooth in as Reid asked, "Wait Tooth, as in the Tooth Fairy?" Making Tooth stare at Jack who shrugged to her unasked question. "It seems we have a new believer Tooth, thanks to Pitch. He left a message for the humans to find but I'm not sure how that led to him to believing in us unless Baby Tooth had something to do with it."

At his words Baby Tooth twittered a response as she flitted back and forth from Jack and Tooth to Reid. "What is she saying?" Reid wanted to know as he watched her flit around.

"She's telling you that she wasn't hovering in midair that she had landed on Pitch in order to show you where his body was." Jack told him.

"The missing body…wait I thought you guys were immortal and couldn't die much less be killed?" Reid jumped to his feet and paced over to Jack.

"We are immortal, we don't age or die but there are some of us who can be killed. The only ones who can't be killed are the ones who have died and been brought back to being somewhat alive. The seasonal and elemental immortals are one example of those who can't be killed." Jack explained.

"And Jack is one of those spirits." Tooth broke in just as Reid was about to say something causing him to blink in surprise once he could see her.

"Reid are you alright in there, I hope you're not talking to yourself." Hotch's voice sounded through the door. "Morgan and Rossi said you went running up the stairs and that was half an hour ago. Why is the door locked?"

Reid quickly went to unlock the door and let Hotch in. "Sorry…um would you believe me if I told you Jack Frost shut and locked it?"


	2. The reason

Jamie jerked awake to find himself in some sort of cell. "Hello is anyone there?" He called out and got his answer seconds later when a familiar voice called his name through the wall to his left. "Pippa, are you alright? What's going on?" He pressed his hand to the wall in between them.

"I don't know Jamie but I'm scared. They killed my parents Jamie, why are they doing this? What do they want with us? What if the Guardians can't find us?" Pippa sobbed.

"They'll find us my tooth hasn't fallen out yet. If I can get it out while we're here then either Tooth or one of her mini Fairies will come and get us out of here." Jamie replied hoping to calm his friend. "You remember how I lost my tooth two years ago before we met Jack?"

"Yes, Jack took you on that wild sled ride through town though we didn't know it was him controlling the ice at the time then you were hit by that couch."

"That's right and that night not only did Tooth show up but North, Sandy, Bunny and I imagine Jack was there too though none of us believed in him at the time and I know all five of them will come for us once they know where we are. I just need you to be brave, like the night we helped defeat Pitch."

"Jamie is right we need to be brave and keep believing in the Guardians, that they will come for us." Cupcake stated from the cell to Jamie's right which was followed by Monty's voice directly across from his then Claude and Caleb's on both sides of Monty's.

Unknown to the six children they were being watched by several men. "What do you think boss?" One of the men asked.

The man in question smirked, "We break the two leaders first and the rest will be easy. You two go get the rooms set up and you two go get little Jamie and Heather." He instructed his men, leaning back in his chair. "It's time to show the brats our kind of fun." He chuckled darkly as the men left to do as ordered.

Jamie, refusing to show he was afraid, glared at the man who had entered the cell he was in. "Tough guy huh, well we'll see how tough you are when the boss is through with you." The man sneered as he grabbed Jamie roughly by the arm and drug him out of the cell and corridor, his friends shouting his name.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine just remember what I told you, be brave and never stop believing!" Jamie shouted back before he was shoved into the elevator, the doors closing behind him and the man. After they were gone a second man yanked open the door to the cell Cupcake was in and before she could react knocked her out by injecting her with a sleeping drug then carelessly flung her over his shoulder and carried her to the elevator, leaving behind the last four children.

Four hours later a bruised, bloody and semi-unconscious Jamie was carelessly dropped back into his cell, his clothes nothing but rags, after the man cruelly slowly strolled down the corridor to let the other four children see him. "This is what'll happen to you if you fight back." The man sneered at them before he left.

Once he was gone Pippa broke into tears, leaning against the wall that separated her and Jamie. "Oh Jamie what did they do to you? What are they doing to Cupcake?" She whispered, worried about the two of them.

"Remain brave guys, no matter what don't let them break you it is what their trying to do before they move us somewhere else. We need to hold on until help arrives." Jamie croaked as he forced his body up and to the door of his cell, sticking his hand out for Pippa to take. "I believe Jack and the others will find us even if it takes them a week, the Guardians will come for us."

After reassuring his friends Jamie limped over to where the small window was and simply stared out it, working on getting his tooth loose enough to pull out, while waiting for whoever had kidnapped them to bring Cupcake back but it wasn't until the next day when she was brought back and in worse shape than Jamie was.

"Jack where are you? Please hurry and find us." Jamie quietly pleaded after he caught sight of Cupcake.

* * *

"Where's my family? I want to see them." Sophie demanded not long after she was taken to the police station.

The officer in charge of her sighed as she took a seat in front of her, "I hate to tell you this kid but we arrived too late to save your mom and have yet to find your brother."

"NO! You're lying I want my mommy and brother!" Sophie screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The officer gently took the little girl into her arms to hold her, letting her cry into her shirt and rocking her slightly murmuring soothing words in her ear while rubbing her back. After a while the officer sighed in relief when Sophie's tears stopped and her breath evened out as she fell asleep, not noticing the golden stream of dreamsand circling Sophie's head.

As she stood to go lay Sophie down several people entered the station and introduced themselves to her boss before they joined him in the room where everything pertaining to their case of the missing children was. She shivered as a cold wind blew pass her and grabbed a spare blanket to cover Sophie with in order to keep her warm then walked off to return to her job.

"Poor little ankle-biter, not only was her mother murder but her brother was kidnapped." Bunny muttered as he softly ran a paw through her hair. The rest of the Guardians silently agreed as they watched over the girl child.

As they watched over Sophie Tooth suddenly became excited. "I know where they are! Jamie just lost a tooth and we can use it to track them. Quick Baby, let's go get Jamie's tooth then we can lead the police to where the children are!" She exclaimed as her and Baby Tooth sped off.

"Where is she going?" Reid asked North as he joined them.

"Jamie just lost a tooth and she is tracking it to where he and the others are. Once she has a location she'll return and let the rest of us know so we can go get them." North answered.

When she arrived Tooth found the children being forced into a van, shocked at the state Jamie and Cupcake are in. As he is being shoved into the van Jamie spotted Tooth and began fighting long enough to shout a message to her. "Tooth, tell Sophie I'm alright and not to worry I'll get back her as soon as I can and that her big brother loves her. Tell Jack…" He is cut off as the doors of the van are slammed shut.

"Baby Tooth I want you to stay them so we can find them when the time comes to get them out." Tooth told her mini Tooth Fairy and Baby nodded before zooming after the van managing to slip inside it without the men knowing and settled on Pippa's shoulder.

"Good luck and stay safe Baby." Tooth whispered then flew into the building to retrieve Jamie's lost tooth, which Jamie was forced to leave behind.

"Did you find them?" Jack asked as soon as Tooth returned.

"I did but got there too late, they were moving them right as I got there. I sent Baby Tooth to stay with them so, when the time comes, we can help bring them home." Tooth replied though she kept the condition of Jamie and Cupcake from the others, not wanting to worry them. "Spencer I need to talk with you and your team in private." Tooth said, looking pointedly at her fellow Guardians and warning them not to eaves drop.

Once she was sure they got the message, especially Bunny, she followed Reid into the room where the rest of the BAU team was and closed the door tightly behind her as Reid closed the blinds at her insistence. "What's going on?" Hotch, the team leader, questioned.

"Tooth managed to locate the children just as they were moving them and sent one of her helpers…sorry daughter's with them so it will be easier to find them." Reid stopped to listen as Tooth told him on what Jamie and Cupcake looked like when she did find them, shocking Reid. "We need to find them and fast I believe we're dealing with a human trafficking ring and one that deals with children."

"What is human trafficking?" Tooth asked, confused, Reid turned to her and explained. "WHAT!" Tooth exploded in anger when Reid was done making all those that could hear her winch. "How could someone do such a horrible disgusting thing to innocent children, I don't understand!" She shouted then immediately burst into tears, flung the door open and flew out of the building in order to track Baby Tooth and find the children.

"Tooth, come back." North shouted after her but she ignored him as she sped away intent on not letting the Guardians favorite believers to go through more than what they already went through. North glanced at Jack, who nodded in understanding and went after Tooth in case she should need help, him being the only one who could really keep up with her when she was upset.

"Go away Jack, you shouldn't have to see Jamie like this." Tooth yelled at him but Jack refused to leave, trailing her the whole way to where she felt Baby Tooth, neither realizing that Bay Tooth had been found and caught. The men who had kidnapped the six children having set up a trap for them with Baby Tooth as the bait.


	3. Loss of innocence

**You're going to hate me for what I'm going to do in this chapter and the next to poor Jamie but it must be done for I have plans for the boy.**

* * *

The six children huddle together in the room they were thrown into in an effort to comfort each other. Two hours after they were thrown into the room the door was yanked open and a man stalked inside, grabbing Pippa by her arm and proceeded to drag the crying girl from the room. "Jamie!" She screamed in fear and reached out to him with her free hand.

"Wait please, let me take her place." Jamie yelled getting up to run after them but is stopped by Cupcake, who shook her head as she stepped around Jamie offering herself instead. The man released Pippa, grabbing Cupcake's arm in her place. "Cupcake?" Jamie stared at her.

"I'll be alright, I'm strong besides the others need you more than me Jamie, you're our leader and a Guardian." She told him as she was led from the room the door slamming shut behind her.

At the sound of a gunshot half an hour later Jamie fell to his knees in frustration and hit the ground with a fist. "Some leader and Guardian I am I can't even protect my friends." A sudden chirping scold made the five children still in the room look up. "Baby Tooth, how did you get here?" Jamie asked in surprise.

Baby Tooth ignored his question as she hovered in front of Jamie's face scolding him in her high pitched voice as she was doing that the door was slammed open once more and , before she could hide, black sand encircled her then slithered out the door taking the mini-fairy with it. "Baby Tooth, no!" All the children yelled as the door was slammed shut once more.

Jamie ran over to the door and started banging on it. "What are you going to do to her? Let her go she's just a baby!" Jamie hollered in anger and desperation.

"Shut up you little brat, the Fairy will not be harmed she's just the bait for your precious Guardians. Our boss's second in command as a core to settle with them now that Pitch is out of the way she is free to do as she wants." A voice sneered from the other side of the door.

* * *

A male officer walked over to his boss and whispered in his ear bringing a worried look to his face and thanked the officer then went into the room where the BAU team was. "I just got some news, Heather Burgess has been found in New York City though she is in bad shape. She has been rushed to the nearest hospital and the doctors are working on saving her now, if she pulls through then the doctor my officer spoke with on the phone said she may be in a coma possibly for the rest of life. If she doesn't wake up in a few days then they have no choice but to let her go."

Hearing that Reid excused himself so he could go let North, Bunny and Sandy know about them finding Cupcake. "This is terrible news, one of will go with you when you go to hospital." North declared as he glanced at Bunny and Sandy.

"I'm staying here with Sophie mate she needs me more than Cupcake at the moment." Bunny insisted as he watched the child color on the nearby table. Sandy offered to go and stay with Cupcake when Bunny declined knowing North would be needed at the station to help find the still missing children with Reid acting as the go between for the Guardians and his team. Once it was decided that he would go Sandy quickly flew out the closet open window as North followed Reid into the conference room.

* * *

Days pass and with each passing day the children are forced from the room one at a time each day until only Jamie remained in the first room they were shoved into on the first day they arrived at the house and, even though Jamie pleaded to the men to allow him to take his friends places, he was ignored.

At the hospital Sandy worked tirelessly to wake Cupcake up from her coma and finally managed to succeed on the third day. When she blinked open her eyes the nurse checking on her ran from the room to alert the doctor as Sandy gently patted her hand welcoming her back to the waking world bringing a small smile to her face. "Thank you Sandy." She told him just before the room was filled with nurses and the doctor rushing in to check her vitals, making sure she'll stay awake.

Sandy sent a short message via his dream sand to North and Bunny in Burgess to let them know he succeeded in waking Cupcake up. Once North got Sandy's message he informed Reid who then passed it onto his team. Just as north left the conference room a burst of bitterly cold wind burst in through the door in and out of the station with what appeared to be, at first glance, two sticks.

As the wind swirled around North it dropped the wood and he realized it was Jack's staff now in two pieces. "Oh no." He mumbled, reaching down to pick up the pieces.

"What's the matter?" Reid questioned as he came over to North.

"Jack and Tooth are in danger." Is his reply as he showed Reid the broken staff. "Jack goes nowhere without his staff and the fact it's broken makes me worried."

* * *

Jack angrily struggled against the black sand binding his wrists in an attempt to get free but allows his body to hang limp once he realizes it's no use. "Finally decided to give up I see." A female voice sneered from the shadows causing Jack's head to jerk up and glare at where the voice came from.

"You won't get away with this Onyx. MiM will find a way to bring the Nightmare King back and when he does…"

"Oh do shut up Frost. In case you didn't know I'm the one who had Pitch killed so I could completely break free from his control and I now control the Nightmares, my sisters." Onyx growled as she stepped out of the shadows revealing her now human form. She smirked as the door was suddenly opened and a small figure was forced inside by the man in charge of the other men.

"I brought the boy like you asked, where do you want him?" Hearing the question caused Jack to turn his head towards the door, his eyes going wide and he began to struggle once more against his restraints at who he saw being shoved towards the only bed in the room.

"No, Jamie! Let him go, he's only a child! If you want to force that on someone let me take his place!" Jack screamed as the man tore what remained of Jamie's clothes off his body then tied him to the bed face down completely ignoring Jack as he did.

"Enjoy the show Frost." Onyx taunted as she slipped back into the shadows while the man stripped off his own clothes then moved to hover over Jamie's much smaller body, smirking at Jack as he lowered himself downwards.

Hearing Jack's struggles increase Jamie shifted his head to meet Jack's gaze, his eyes showing no fear as he caught and held Jack's own eyes. "I'll be alright Jack." Jamie assured him, refusing to look away from Jack, holding back a scream when the man forced his way inside his body, not wanting to give the man the pleasure of hearing him scream.

Tears filled Jack's eyes as he was forced to watch his first believer have his innocence taken from him. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this Jamie." He whispered in sorrow upon seeing tears of pain stream from Jamie's eyes.

When he was done the man pulled out of Jamie, got redressed and walked over to Jack, lightly slapping him on the cheek. "Enjoy what time you have left with the brat." He laughed as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed the black sand restraining Jack moved into the shadows making the Winter Spirit fall to the floor. The minute he was free Jack jumped to his feet and flew over to the bed where he untied to ropes holding Jamie down and gently, carefully, pulled the boy into his arms.

"It hurts Jack." Jamie sobbed as he clung to his friend's hoodie.

"Shhh, I know Jamie. I wish you didn't have to go through what you just did and I'm sorry I wasn't able to take your place you know I would do it in a heartbeat even if it meant I would lose my innocence I'd gladly give it up to protect yours." Jack whispered soothingly as he ran his fingers through Jamie's hair and rubbed Jamie's lower back to help ease the pain.


	4. MiM's chosen

Jack was jerked awake at the sound of Jamie's fearful cry and the feel of the boy being yanked from his grasp. Just as he was about to go after the man carrying a screaming Jamie from the room black sand forced him back onto the bed. "Jamie!" Jack yelled, fighting against the sand.

"Don't worry Frost you'll get to see the boy again, you are going to the same place he and the other children are after all." A voice purred in Jack's ear before he was knocked unconscious. "Put him with the others and get ready to move while I deal with the fairies." Onyx ordered the man who had just entered the room.

* * *

After getting a description of the men that Cupcake had managed to get a look at J.J. sent the information to the rest of the BAU team in Burgess to handle until she returned.

"Any more news yet?" Reid wanted to know as he came into the conference room, having just arrived from the hotel the team is staying at while in Burgess, covering a yawn, having just woken up and took a seat at the table.

"J.J. sent us the required description of some of the men involved in the murders and kidnappings so once Morgan gets here I'll have him give out the information to the news crew waiting in another part of the station. I've also been talking your new friend North with the help of Sophie, it seems that he had a chat with someone called MiM about something of importance to these Guardians but he didn't explain it to me much just said that MiM had everything under control at his end. Are you completely sure we can trust these people Reid because they're hiding something and I don't like it." Hotch told him as he sat down.

Reid's brows furrowed as he glanced at his team leader. "Of course I trust them but if it will make you feel better then I'll go talk to North about who this MiM person is and see what else he knows." Reid snapped then stormed from the room just as Rossi came into the room.

Reid threw himself onto the only empty space in the room where North, Bunny and Sophie were causing the two Guardians raise their brows at his attitude. "What's the matter mate?" Bunny asked.

Reid sighed as he looked at them. "Hotch doesn't trust you guys because he feels like you're keeping information from him and I might have snapped at him before coming in here, telling him I would talk to you about it." He admitted.

"I see well we can't have your boss not trusting us. What does he want to know?" North sighed.

"Who is MiM and how does he fit into what is going on?"

North leaned back as he thought on how to answer Reid, rubbing his beard. "I guess you could say MiM is our boss, he's the one who chose us to become Guardians and, at the beginning, we fought against Pitch because he was trying to take over the dreams of all mortals using his nightmare men and later he turned to using the sand he stole from Sandy, having changed it into his black sand.

With his black sand he created actual Nightmares the last time we fought and defeated him, that was two years ago. During those two years Jack managed to turn him from his plans on getting rid of us, showing him a better way for him to be believed in which is all he wanted." North stopped to catch his breath and Bunny took over in explaining.

"MiM has a plan to stop Pitch's once favorite Nightmare, Onyx. She is the one behind not only the kidnappings but murders including Pitch's. Onyx started to gain her own personality not long after Pitch was defeated two years ago and finally came to the decision that she wanted to be completely free from him a month ago which led to what is happening right now. MiM has chosen the one he will have be the new Nightmare King but is biding his time until his chosen is ready to take Pitch's place."

"How does MiM chose you Guardians?" Reid asked intrigued.

"The chosen must love children, doing whatever they can protect them even if it should cost their own lives, make them happy and just simply cherish them. Jack is a good example of a Guardian who gave his life for a child. The child was his own younger sister who was in danger of falling through thin ice and drowning." North replied.

"Tooth mentioned something about Jack already dying once but didn't say how or when. How old exactly are you guys?"

"I'm not sure about Bunny or Sandy because they won't tell us younger ones how old they are but Tooth and I am not much older than Jack who is five hundred years old though if he were still alive he would be fourteen so he is actually five hundred and fourteen years old. Then there's Nightlight but I doubt you'll meet him at all, he's not one to stay in one place for very long and at one time we had two more Guardians but they have passed on. Their names were Katherine and Ombric and were the only mortal Guardians."

"Has MiM told you who he has chosen to replace Pitch?"

Both North and Bunny shared a look and shook their heads, North glancing pointedly at Sophie, not wanting to upset the little girl with their answer and Reid caught on to North's look and nodded in understanding sadly. North placed a hand on Reid's shoulder in comfort. "We may not like what MiM has planned for Pitch's replacement but we have agreed not to interfere with his plan for them. You may tell your boss everything but what MiM has planned and who he has chosen because even if we knew it wouldn't change what is about to happen, I just wish I could spare Jack having to watch it happen. He wasn't supposed to be there when it does, same goes for Tooth and Baby."

Reid stood with an, "Alright." And returned to the conference room to let Hotch know what he found out but withheld what North told him to.

* * *

Arriving at the abandoned warehouse they were to meet their connection for getting the requested children out of the US the man driving the non-descriptive van into the warehouse and shut it off as their connection stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you have the required children?" The person questioned and the men grinned, slinging open the doors at the back of the van allowing the person to have a look. "What's with the two empty cages?" The person sniffed in disdain as they glanced inside.

"Oh their not empty, you just have to believe to see the 'myths' inside them. Let me show you, bring me the mini brat." The man barked at one of the others and was soon holding the cage with Baby Tooth in it. Smirking he brought the cage inches from the dog carrier where a now awake Jack was, taunting him. "You want your little friend Frost?"

The person jumped in surprise when the carrier suddenly jerked seemingly on its own at the taunt. "What the…who is in that one?" They asked.

"Jack Frost and the one across from his contains the Tooth Fairy, she's quite the catch and I'm sure your boss's clients will enjoy _playing_ with her at least the male ones who have a fetish for birds." At his words a sudden snow storm picked up laced with shards of ice.

"Alright I believe you just make the storm stop!" The person yelled over the howling wind shaking the warehouse from the outside, looking for a way inside and to Jack. The man withdrew a syringe and injected its contents into Jack's arm instantly knocking him out thus halting the storm. At the man's nod those under him quickly loaded the carriers into the new van that had just backed halfway into the warehouse.

"Where are you taking us!" Jamie demanded but is ignored as the person paid the man what was promised him, once the carriers were loaded, then got into their own van and drove it onto the waiting ship.


	5. Reid makes his move

"Sir, we just got word about an empty warehouse near the docks of New York City. One of the late night Workers that reported it said he saw two vans near it and also something about a strong wind circling it almost as if it were trying to get inside the warehouse. He waited until the vans were gone then went to check it out and found the whole inside covered in snow and ice." Bunny's ears caught as he was playing with Sophie two days later.

"Bunny, what is it?" North asked once he noticed the Pooka's ears twitching.

"We may have a lead on where the kidnappers were last sighted. Where's Sandy?"

"With Spencer getting us drinks, we'll let him know when he gets back." Just then the door opened Reid and Sandy coming into the room.

"Sandy you need to get to the docks in New York! A lead has been found on where the kidnappers were last seen and they have Jack, he left the inside of some warehouse a mess!" Bunny exclaimed the minute Sandy came through the door.

Shoving the drinks into Bunny's arms Sandy was gone in an instant not waiting for anyone else to say anything. When he got to the warehouse he listened in on some of the conversations to find that the trail has once more gone cold. As he was about to leave he heard a familiar chirping coming from nearby and followed the sound to find Baby Tooth being carried off by one of the officers on the scene.

Quickly knocking the officer out Sandy flew down to the cage holding her and opened it to let Baby Tooth out. Once she was free Baby Tooth landed on Sandy's shoulder, telling him everything she knew as he made his way back to Burgess to let North, Bunny and Reid know what was going on.

When he got back he found the BAU team packing up and getting ready to leave, having already gotten the news. Floating over to Reid he formed a question mark above his head. "I'm sorry Sandy there's nothing more we can do if the kidnappers have left the US. The children and your friends are beyond our reach now." He explained sadly before he joined his team, only Sandy noticed Reid slipping the file with the case into his personal carry one bag.

* * *

A year had passed since they were brought to this place and Jamie stood on the bar covered balcony staring up at the moon that hung over head, silently asking MiM for his help once again though he wasn't expecting an answer just like all the other times he did this and turned to hurry to Jack's side as he came stumbling in through the door of their shared room helping him over to his bed.

As soon as the door was closed a sprite of a boy came into the room from the balcony with a message for Jack and Jamie. "Nightlight, what does he say?" Jamie asked knowing why Nightlight was there.

Without saying a word Nightlight let Jamie know it was almost time and had better prepare himself. Knowing what he meant Jamie nodded once, sorrow in his eyes as he stared at Jack. "Can you go bring Sandy here? I don't want Jack to have to watch when the time comes, it will break him." Nightlight agreed, wishing there was something more he could do but knew he couldn't stop what was about to happen and quickly left to go find Sandy to let him know of Jamie's request. "I'm sorry Jack but this is for the best and I'm not afraid to die not anymore." Jamie whispered as he cuddled up against the Spirit of Winter.

Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie not wanting to let him go. "You don't have to do this Jamie, MiM can find someone else for this. We can go home together, alive. You can see Sophie again at Santoff Claussen where Bunny secreted her away to along with your friends. Please think off what you'll be missing if you do this, you won't get to grow up, get married, have children of your own. If you do this Jamie you'll be missing out on a lot." Jack tried to reason but Jamie wouldn't listen.

After a while Jack gave up and fell silent Nightlight soon returning with some of Sandy's dream sand which he used on Jack. As he lay there watching Jack sleep, Jamie got lost in the memories of all that had happened the past year from the moment the ship docked in the country they were now in.

_Jamie blinked his eyes as the doors of the back of the van were pulled open and moonlight hit his face, the others doing the same, except for Jack who was still unconscious. "Leave the blond here, we don't really need him, he's sick anyway and won't make the rest of the trip. Load the fairy and girl in that van over there, the twin brothers in the van next to it and leave the winter brat and last boy in the van their in." A deep voice ordered._

_Jamie screamed as Monty was dragged out of the van and from his sight, the sound of a gun sounding not long after followed by a splash. After that all the carriers except the ones Jamie and Jack were in are moved into two other vans and the doors closed once more blocking out the moonlight._

_Being separated from the others finally broke Jamie as he curled into a ball, sobbing nearly the whole ride at least until Jack's groggy sounding voice came to him. "Jamie?" _

"_They killed Monty Jack and separated us. They are taking the others to different places we'll never see them again." Jamie whispered as he wiped his tears._

_Once they got to where they were going the carriers holding Jamie and Jack were taken inside the mansion and to a closed off room where they were let out one at a time. Jack was stripped of his clothes, which were burned despite his protests, and a strip of cloth that barely covered him was wrapped around his waist. The same was done to Jamie before the two of them taken to what was to be their room from now on._

_From that moment on the days started blending into one another as they were viewed, poked and forced into doing whatever the clients of their 'caregiver' wanted even if it meant they ended up injured at times. After a while both Jamie and Jack became numb to the pain, looks and touches they had to go through though they didn't give up hope on being rescued one day. _

_Half a year after they had arrived Jamie received a message from MiM letting him know what MiM was planning for him and that he would send a friend to let him know when it was time._

"_It looks like that time has arrived I'm ready MiM just, please, look after Jack when it happens." _Jamie thought as the door to his and Jack's room was pulled open and a man strode in to grab Jamie without a word. As he was pulled from the room Jamie sadly looked back at Jack, who had golden dream sand swirling over his head. "Goodbye Jack thanks for being there when I needed you. I'll miss you." He whispered before the door was closed behind him.

* * *

For a year Reid never gave up hope, never stopped searching for the missing children when he wasn't at work. He kept an eye on the weather for any unusual snow storms in foreign countries and made sure to keep in contact with the Guardians as they also kept searching for any sign of their missing comrades. One of Tooth's daughter's was able to locate her and Pippa and get them home two weeks after they vanished. It took them longer to find the twins and bring them home as well.

When they heard about Monty all they could do was search for his body and give him a proper burial. The hardest ones to find were Jack and Jamie as they were moved around every time Jamie lost a tooth, the tooth always left behind when they were moved at least until recently. Jamie had managed to hide the fact that he had lost another tooth from their captors and get it to Baby Tooth, who had finally found them and reported straight to Reid before returning to the Tooth Palace.

Once he got the information from Baby Tooth Reid called Hotch and asked for enough time off in order to find the last two missing boys and bring them home. Several hours later Reid found himself staring up at a mansion where he found out Jack and Jamie were being held and calmly strode up to the front door, knocking on it.

"Yeah what do you want?" The man who answered growled as he looked Reid over.

"I heard from a friend that you have boys here who give special services and decided to check it out for myself." He confidently replied, letting a smirk come to his face.

The man returned the smirk as he opened the door wider allowing Reid inside. "We sure do, if you'll follow me I'll show you what we've got then you can chose who you want and what room you wish to use." After making his choice and receiving a time when the one he wanted would be free Reid returned to the hotel room he had rented to wait and plan with the Guardians on how to get Jack and Jamie out of there safely.


	6. Over the year

**This is just a filler to go into a bit more detail on what happened through the year that Jack and Jamie are missing. I'm also not sure when I'll be able to work on the next chapter tomorrow/today because my mom decided that she needs to use my laptop, since it's the only one in the house. I swear I'm going to get her one of her own so she doesn't have to use mine and I can write without her hogging mine whenever she feels like I spend too much time on it.**

**Anyway I'll start working on and post the next chapter when I can until then read and enjoy, also if you feel like it leave me review to let me know how the story is.**

* * *

_One year ago_

"Where are we Bunny?" Sophie asked as she took a look around at the village they strolled through, Bunny leading the girl to Big Root where Nightlight waited for them with the village's children after he secreted her away from the police station before the social worker could come for her.

"This is Santoff Claussen and your new home Sophie." The Easter Guardian told Sophie as he knelt down in front of her placing his paws on her shoulders. "I have to leave now that I know you'll be safe, the other Guardians need my help in finding Jamie, his friends, Jack and Tooth so we can bring them home and I need you to be strong for me while I'm gone alright." The child nodded a determined look showing on her face as she stood tall meeting Bunny's eyes.

After he was gone Sophie slowly made her way over to Nightlight and the children introducing herself and was soon running around joyfully playing with the children, forgetting her worries for the time being and just enjoyed being a child her laughter mingling with the other kids.

Two weeks passed and one morning Sophie could be found racing through the village eagerly calling out a name that no one in Santoff Claussen recognized as they watched the little girl run. "Pippa!" Sophie threw herself into the girl's arms once she reached her, glad to see someone from her old home. "Is Jamie with you? What about the others did the Guardians rescue them too?" She asked jumping around Pippa but stopped when she noticed the look on her face.

"I'm sorry Sophie but Tooth and I were separated from the boys…I don't know where Jamie is." She fell to her knees drawing the now tearful little girl into her arms and simply held Sophie as she cried for her big brother, running a hand over her hair in a soothing manner her own tears falling. "Bunny promised he would bring Jamie home to me."

"And he will Sophie we just need to keep on believing that Jamie and the others will return to us one day." Pippa assured her, getting to her feet and making her way to where she was told to go.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Tooth asked from where she fluttered next to her fellow Guardians as they watched Pippa carry the younger child toward Big Root.

"She's a strong little ankle-biter she'll be fine." Bunny replied proudly, having been watching over Sophie from a distance the past two weeks as she adjusted to living in Santoff Claussen.

"Cupcake will be getting out of the hospital today and her kindly old grandfather will be picking her up." North declared as he winked at the others before leaving to go retrieve Cupcake. "Could one of you let Pippa and Sophie know that they'll be getting company?" He called over his shoulder and Tooth said she would.

Pippa was doing Sophie hair as the two of them chatted when the door opened to reveal Cupcake in the doorway leaning on crutches. Knowing that they would be joined by another of their friends but not who the two girls were surprised and delighted to see her. "You're alive!" Pippa exclaimed as she and Sophie quickly walked over to Cupcake.

As soon as the vans had left Nightlight, who had been watching from a cloud overhead, dove into the water to retrieve Monty's body to take to Santoff Claussen for burial then waited for more orders from MiM on what to do next. At times he would help the other Guardians search for the last of the missing children and finally found Claude and Caleb a month after Pippa and Tooth were rescued.

"Claude, Caleb!" Pippa yelled in joy as soon as the twins came walking into Big Root. Hearing her yell brought Sophie and Cupcake down the stairs in excitement, hoping to see not only the twins but Jamie as well but were disappointed when he wasn't there.

"I want my brother!" Sophie screamed before she ran from the room in tears.

Pippa sighed, feeling bad for the younger girl, and went after her to try and comfort her while Cupcake and the twins told each other what had happened since they were separated.

The next day the five of them had gathered around where Monty had been buried so Claude and Caleb could say their farewells to their friend and the older four promised that they would do whatever they could to help bring Jamie home to Sophie as soon as the girl had left to play with the friends she made in the short time she was there.

Cupcake held out a hand over Monty's grave. "Let's make a pact today that we will get Jamie back with us, and Sophie, where he belongs no matter what it takes."

"No matter what we'll bring Jamie home." The other three stated together as they placed their hands on top of her's then let them fall back to their sides as they turned to leave.

"Any sign of them yet?" North asked as, one by one, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny arrived at the Pole half a year after Jamie and Jack vanished.

All three shook their heads in despair. "Jamie has lost several teeth but every time we are able to track it they've already been moved to a different location." Tooth told him.

Sandy told him that he tried using his dream sand to track Jamie while he was asleep but was never able to almost like he was being blocked. "It seems we have just one option left, we're going to need _his_ help." North declared as he walked over to the panel in front of his globe of lights.

"What if he doesn't answer the call North, I mean none of us have seen him since Katherine passed on." Bunny said as he watched North activate the light that was added to call the one they were talking about.

"He'll come, don't worry." North assured Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. It isn't long before they are joined by another, silently asking why they called him. "Nightlight we need your help in finding one of our own and the child Jamie Bennett. They were kidnapped by Onyx with the help of several mortal men and we have been unable to find them, will you help us?" Nightlight nodded, agreeing to help then just as quickly as he had arrived he left to begin his search.

It took him several weeks but he finally managed to find them. Jack was out on the balcony one night just staring at the sky when Nightlight flew pass, catching his attention and called out to him. Hearing his name being called just barely above a whisper Nightlight stopped and searched for the source of the voice soon spotting Jack's white hair.

"Am I glad to see you, how are the others Nightlight?" Jack asked as nightlight slipped through the bars keeping Jack and Jamie from escaping letting Jack know what has happened in the past half year. "That's good though I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Monty. Could you deliver a message for me?"

Nightlight agreed so Jack quickly grabbed a pen and piece of paper to scribble a quick message to the others to let them know he and Jamie are doing alright and are hanging in there the best they can until help arrives. Once he had the message in hand Nightlight flew out of sight just as the door opened and Jamie was roughly shoved into the room where he fell to the floor.

Jack sent a glare at the man as he hurried to Jamie's side, gently picking him up and carrying him over to his bed where he set him down then reached for the first aid kit they kept in their room for any injuries sustained during the night and began to care for Jaime's wounds as the man left.

"Nightlight is here." Jack whispered into Jamie's ear as said boy came back into the room. Jamie cracked open his eyes to smile at him.

"So you're Nightlight, Jack has told me stories about you and how you helped defeat Pitch before he was even an immortal. Nice to finally meet you, I'm Jamie." Nightlight smiled softly at Jamie as he spoke.

"He has agreed to deliver a message for me would you like to add your own Jamie?" Jack asked as he bandaged the last of the boy's injuries and Jamie nodded before having Jack write down his own message to give to Nightlight. So for the rest of the year Nightlight took messages to and from Jack and Jamie as they came up with a plan to bring them home safely though none but Jamie knew MiM had other plans, which he kept to himself until the end drew nearer.


	7. Rescues and reunions

**Yes, i was able to write the next chapter and am now posting it while my mom's still asleep**. **Next chapter will be the last and the identity of the new Nightmare King will be revealed and Onyx destroyed so until then read and enjoy.**

* * *

Later that night Reid shouldered the pack that had the clothes he had North make for Jamie, having already given the ones made for Jack along with his broken staff to Nightlight to give to Jack to use when the time came. He glanced the room over once more to make sure he had everything then left turning the room key in at the front desk and made his way back to the mansion to set MiM's plan in motion.

After arriving at the mansion he was shown to the room he chose, one on the ground floor with an easy to open window, and sat on the bed waiting for them to bring Jamie to the room going over the plan in his mind to make sure he continued to play his part perfectly.

Hearing the door open Reid got to his feet as Jamie was brought into the room. "Here's the brat you requested, have _fun_." The man mockingly said before leaving. Once he was gone Reid waved Jamie to follow him over to the bed where his pack was and Jamie willing followed him.

"I have some clothes I want you to put on for me alright, my old grandfather Nick made them just for you hope they fit. My name's Spencer and you're Jamie correct." Jamie nodded as he took the clothes having caught the code Nightlight let him know the one sent to rescue him would say and replied with what he was told to say.

"Thank your grandfather for me or I could thank him myself in person." As he slipped on the clothes Reid made sure they fit then went over to the window to check if the coast was clear, Jamie right behind him. Upon spotting the signal from Nightlight Reid slowly opened the window and helped Jamie out before slipping out himself then closed the window once more.

The two of them made for the area where Bunny would be meeting them so he could take Jamie to Santoff Claussen through his tunnels. When he saw who was waiting for them Jamie joyfully though quietly greeted Bunny the Guardian of hope doing the same. "Do you have the decoy with you?" Reid questioned.

"Sure do mate though how Sandy made it look just like Jamie is beyond me." Bunny replied as an exact replica of Jamie stepped out from behind Bunny. As Reid was checking over the decoy to make sure there were no flaws Bunny opened a tunnel and left with Jamie just as the empty room was discovered.

"Alright time to go and make sure you make this look real." Reid told the decoy who nodded as the two of them began running for the gate.

"There they are, don't let them get away!" A voice yelled as soon as Reid and the decoy were spotted and gunshots rang out.

Up in their shared room the sound of gunshots made Jack jerk awake and rush out onto the balcony to find the clothes and his staff left there by Nightlight. After quickly pulling them on and mending his staff he went to the edge of the balcony in time to see a bullet hit the decoy thinking it was Jamie.

"Jamie no!" He screamed as the decoy fell to the ground and felt his power surge through him just like the time Sandy was lost but stronger this time and he lost all control over it, coating everything in snow and ice over a foot from where he stood as well as breaking the bars covering the balcony.

As soon as Jack's power died down from him losing consciousness Sandy made a dream cloud under his body and brought it up to where he was waiting with Nightlight. At Sandy's nod Nightlight flew down to Reid to let him know Jack was safe and to get him to safety as well.

On his way out Sandy picked up Reid, who was holding the decoy, and flew as fast as he could to the Pole Nightlight joining him as he did. Reid set the decoy down allowing it to rejoin the rest of the dream sand and checked on Jack to make sure he was alright.

* * *

Jamie tumbled out of the tunnel in the forest surrounding Santoff Claussen and was on his feet a minute later, dusting himself off as Bunny joined him. "Is this where you brought the others?" Jamie asked as he followed Bunny out of the forest.

"Yes and they'll be glad to see you kid especially the little ankle-biter. She's not left me alone since you've been kidnapped." Bunny answered. "Wait here."

Jamie nodded as Bunny stepped into view catching Sophie's attention and he smiled as his little sister joyfully called out Bunny's name while running towards him. Bunny pulled her up into his arms as she threw herself at him, laughing. "I got a surprise for you ankle-biter, want to see."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sophie squealed and Bunny set her down.

"Alright then, your surprise is waiting in the woods behind me. Go have a look." With those words Sophie ran into the woods to find Jamie holding his arms open to her.

"JAMIE!" Sophie shouted as she shot toward him and into his arms, tears falling from her eyes. Once she was in his arms Jamie tightly hugged his little sister to him his own tears falling.

Sophie's shout brought Cupcake, Pippa, Claude and Caleb into the forest just as Sophie was wrapped in Jamie's embrace and the four of them silently, tearfully, watched from a short distance until the siblings acknowledged them, Bunny quietly slipping away to return to the Pole to make sure Sandy and Nightlight got there with Jack and Reid alright.

Once Sophie had calmed down Jamie pulled back to smile at her and noticed his friends watching them. His smile growing he beckoned them over and they were soon surrounding him, exchanging stories on how they got there and laughter and simply enjoyed being reunited though a sorrow was mixed in with the reunion as one of their friends wasn't with them.

* * *

Jack awoke in a panic, screaming out Jamie's name and bringing North into the room. "Jack, good to see you awake. Come there is much to tell you as we go to Santoff Claussen." He exclaimed while pulling Jack from the room, giving him just enough time to grab his staff on the way out.

"What about Jamie, he's…he's." Jack broke down into tears forcing North to carry him to where his sleigh was ready.

"That was just decoy made by Sandy so we could safely get Jamie home." North told Jack as he got into the sleigh.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked, stunned, as he calmed down. "Why wasn't I informed of this part of the plan?"

"MiM thought it best if you believed Jamie was the chosen one to replace Pitch while the real chosen one did so a year ago and he has been working behind Onyx's back this whole time bringing the right kind of nightmares to the ones he felt needed them." Reid stated as he climbed into the sleigh with Jack and North.

"If it's not Jamie then who is it?" Jack wanted to know as the reindeer ran through the ice tunnel and outside into the air.

"Now is not the time for you to know who he is Jack." Reid answered as North threw the globe portal into the air in front of them and the sleigh was soon flying over Santoff Claussen. Jack looked over the side searching for Jamie as North circled the village and, as soon as he spotted him, threw his body out of the sleigh allowing the wind to catch him as he did.

Jamie was racing Sophie and his friends to Big Root when a sudden cold burst of wind brought snow down around them. When they realized it was snowing the group looked at each other then up cheering as they saw Jack making his way to them, Jamie being the loudest. The minute he was within reach Jack found himself being tackled to the ground by an excited group of children, bringing laughter from him.

* * *

Onyx raged once she found out not only Jack but Jamie had escaped from her grasp. "You let him get away, the only one who will be able to match me in strength, the one MiM has chosen to replace Pitch! You idiots, not only did you kill him but you let Jamie Bennett's body escape our grasp!" She screamed not knowing that the new Nightmare King was already working on taking her out.


	8. The new Nightmare King

**Well here it is, the last chapter. Read and enjoy :)**

* * *

Onyx was prowling in the forest in the town of Burgess when she felt a presence behind her and spun around to find a pair of silvery golden eyes staring at her. "No, you're dead. _I_ made sure of it." She snarled though fear laced through her voice.

"The old Nightmare King _is_ dead, I'm the new Nightmare King and have taken his form to hide my true identity from you for it is what MiM asked me to do." The figure remarked in an almost bored tone.

Onyx snorted and shot back, "So the almighty_ Nightmare King_ has become one of MiM's _Guardians_. You are _weak_ and I shall _destroy_ you!"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, glaring at her. "You see that is where you're wrong, I'm neither a Guardian nor weak and it is you who shall be destroyed for the crimes you have committed. Unlike you or the former Nightmare King I don't need believers to get my job done nor do I want any."

"Oh and what crimes would those be?" Onyx scoffed as she stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aiding mortals in murdering parents then kidnapping children of the dead parents, allowing a child to be murdered just because he was sick, allowing other children to be raped for the sick pleasure of adult mortals, need I go on." The Nightmare King took her silence as an answer and strolled over to her causing Onyx to back up.

"What are you going to do?" She demanded to know.

"Me, I'm not going to do anything but Jack Frost on the other hand well let's just say he's not too happy that you allowed his first believer and best friend to be not only kidnapped and his mother murdered but him get raped as well, by adult males no less. I did promise him that he would be the one to extract revenge for all that happened to the boy." He replied as it started to snow. "Oh and if you think of trying to leave then I suggest you don't, I broke the control you had over your sisters and they now willingly work for me because of what you did to those children."

With a scream Onyx threw herself at the Nightmare King but was flung back by Jack who landed beside him, his staff held inches from her throat. "Calm down Jack." North said as he placed a hand on the Winter Spirit's shoulder as he and the other three Guardians join him and the Nightmare King.

Nodding Jack stepped away from Onyx, relaxing his hold on his staff slightly, allowing her to get back to her feet. "I challenge you, Nightmare King, to a one on one fight against me without the Guardians or my sisters getting involved, unless of course you're _afraid_." Onyx mocked as she formed a scythe in one hand.

"I agree to your challenge." The Nightmare King accepted as he formed Sandy's favored weapon, whips, the Guardians moving a safe distance away as the two studied the other looking for any sign of weakness. Growing impatient Onyx let out a scream and charged the Nightmare King to which he merely side stepped her and spun around swinging one whip up to wrap around her waist and flung her body against the nearest tree.

As the fight progressed Jack leaned toward Sandy and whispered, "He's almost as good as you with sand whips." Making Sandy mock scowl at Jack bringing a light chuckle from the child Guardian, neither of them seeing Onyx aim a black sand arrow right at Sandy the same way her former master once did though the new Nightmare King did and, with a yell, threw himself in front of Sandy just as Onyx let the arrow fly.

Seeing the arrow strike him brought back unwanted memories to Jack, to all of them, anger coursing through Jack's body as the Nightmare King fell to his knees. North and Bunny quickly hid him from Onyx's view as the illusion keeping his true identity a secret began to fade away. While Tooth and Sandy helped him Jack went after Onyx managing to freeze the sand that made up her body then destroyed it until nothing was left but tiny dust particles which were blown away by the wind.

While Jack was fighting Onyx Sandy turned the black sand back into his dream sand and collected it. Once he was sure Onyx wasn't going to return Jack joined the others who were circled around the Nightmare King, as MiM sent down moonbeams to bring the Nightmare King back to life. "Welcome back kid." Bunny grinned as he helped the now immortal Nightmare King to his feet after the new immortal took his first breath upon his rebirth.

"Thank you Bunny." He replied as he looked down at his now dead mortal body and sighed. "I guess I should take my body and put it in a place where the BAU can find it."

* * *

A week later the Nightmare King stood with Jack as he silently watched his own funeral his old team there, a few of them in tears. He bowed his head as sorrow washed over him at having to stand by and watch them weep, not being able to comfort them in any way. As if he sensed his sorrow Jack laid a hand on his shoulder, raising his other to make it snow lightly.

The team all smiled slightly when it started to snow. "Looks like Jack Frost is telling us that Reid is happy where ever he is." Rossi commented before he stepped forward to place a white rose on the coffin holding Spencer Reid's body.

One by one the team placed their own rose on the coffin before leaving until only one figure remained, a former member of the team. "There are no words to express one's sorrow over losing a close friend. I may have never told you this Reid but I've always considered you as a son and will miss you." The older man choked out, a hand resting on the coffin.

Hearing his words the Nightmare King walked over to him. "I'm sorry I have to put you and the rest of the team through this Gideon but I was chosen and couldn't say no to the one who chose me." He whispered, laying a hand next to Gideon's, not daring to try and touch him for fear he wasn't believed in.

After a few minutes more Gideon finally left and the New Nightmare King, Spencer Reid, slipped into the shadows while Jack Frost watched then jumped up allowing the wind to catch him and flew to Santoff Claussen, his new home, when the coffin was lowered into the ground and covered.


End file.
